101 Kisses: Kairi and Namine
by Space Kase
Summary: Done for the Livejournal challenge. Flames will be laughed at. Rated K for girlkissinggirl.
1. 1: Starlight

**RIDICULOUSLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD: PLEASE READ**

As the title suggests, this was done the the 101 Kisses challenge on Livejournal. Flame me about the pairing if you want; rant to me about how I'm raping canon, and how this pairing is totally not possible, and blah blah blah, yaddah yaddah yaddah, whine angst mope. I know it's all true, every word of it. Quite frankly, I don't care. I started this thing before I beat KH2, when I was still playing Chain of Memories (which, by the way, I still haven't beaten. Laugh if you will). Even so, I STILL like this pairing. Don't ask why, I just do.

This one, I'm embarassed about. LAUGH IF YOU WILL, I'LL UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY.

Obviously, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its sequels. Disney and Squares-Enix, sorry, Enix- do. On an additional note, they'd probably kill me if they knew exactlywhat I was doing with their characters.Now that we have that out of the way, I hope I won't have to repeat this in any other installments.

**Theme # 1: Starlight**

One thing Kairi noticed about Destiny Islands was that they hardly ever changed.

Well, they didn't, until about a year ago, when the storm came, and she got caught up in a whirlwind of adventure that, even now, didn't make much sense.

Coming home was nice, but even then, things were still too strange.

Which is why she loved nights like this. The salty sea winds were warm and inviting, the sea was particularly gentle, and the moon was full. It was one of those nights when one could just kick back, relax, and stare at the stars. On this particular night, there were millions of them.

The girl didn't know this for sure, of course, but there were far more than she could count. Laying atop the crooked Paopu tree, crimson hair splayed around her shoulders, she'd already counted at least ten times, and had lost it each time. Who knew how much time she'd lost that way?

A voice, soft but nagging, at the back of her head told her she was just wasting time to forget. Perhaps it was true, no matter how many times she brushed it off.

Sighing, Kairi sat up, brushing down her skirt. She hadn't bothered to change out of her school uniform before she came to the childhood island; too much had been on her mind.

So much had happened lately, and even now, she couldn't sift through all the memories. Well…not all of them.

One of them, no matter the state of her mind, still stuck out. One of a girl, with golden hair and a white dress. So pale was she, that the dress looked dark beside her skin. This girl often popped up in her dreams, unexpectedly, but after a time, not unpleasantly. The setting was always the same- in a room made of ivory. The only splashes of color were drawings that cluttered the walls, which brought character to an otherwise drab setting. Even five minutes in that room, despite the lack of reality on its part, had been maddening. Even so, the other girl didn't seem to mind; she sat at the table, a crayon in her little hand, scratching out something that Kairi could never see. She'd never seen the other girl's face; it was always hidden behind her blonde bangs.

Despite her warm surroundings, the very thought of this memory made Kairi's heart ache in a strange and beautiful way. It worried her- was she pining for a person she didn't even know? Another girl, at that? Even so, she couldn't get it out of her mind. More than anything, she longed to talk to this girl, even just to get her to look up for a moment, just to see her eyes. Everything else about her was so real; every detail engraved in her eyes…It was almost as though she was standing right in front of her, the more she thought about it…

"Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes opened. Her jaw dropped.

The golden-haired girl was standing in front of her!

Stunned, Kairi stood, and shakily stumbled to her. After all this, the girl of her dreams literally faced her. Kairi raised a slender hand and laid it on the other being's shoulder, to see if it was real.

It was.

At last, she found words. Not ones to describe accurately how she felt, but they were good enough.

"Who are you?"

The other girl raised her head, allowing the Princess to view her face for the very first time. She opened her eyes. Even in the darkness, it was easy to tell that her large doe-eyes were blue, and set in a face lovelier than any she could imagine.

"I'm Namine." Namine smiled, and Kairi's heart swelled. "Thank you…you'vejust set me free."

In the starlight, Namine seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Everything about her- her hair, her pale skin, the thin dress, her eyes- glowed silver and blue.

Without thinking, Kairi leaned forward and pressed her lips to Namine's, and closed her eyes. Before she realized what she'd done, Namine leaned forward, wrapping an arm around the other girl's neck. Their hands found each other, and in the starlight, they became one.

**A/N (again):**

Oh MAN that was corny! I gotta go claw my eyes out now...


	2. 2: Four of Diamonds

**COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

On an interesting note, I named this document "Ace of Spads." 'Cause I'm special like that. :B

**Theme #2: Four of Diamonds**

To think; it all started with a card game.

Namine, as observant as she usually was, didn't remember much of it. Perhaps because, for once, it just didn't interest her. She honestly hadn't known what Kairi found so fascinating about "Going Fishing", or whatever it was called. Even so, any excuse to spend time with the lively redhead was acceptable for her.

The cards had been far different from the ones that Sora's memories had been printed on. First, there were only designs on them; second, they were numbered, though there was the occasional fancily-clad person, or an A.

During the dull card-passing, the two girls had picked up conversation about something or other. Quite frankly, Namine didn't remember much of this, either; what the boys' latest ploys had been, or what Selphie had recently said, or of memories past of the island. Though this was what the blonde-haired girl often paid more attention to, her eyes had been glued to her current hand. Something Kairi had specifically ordered her to do during all games at all times- don't take your eyes off the cards.

In fact, one of the only images she could make out when remembering that day was that the card had four diamonds.

That was all she could see before Kairi reached across the table and pecked her lips. It was small, but with enough pressure to be noticeable. Before Namine could kiss back, or do anything at all, Kairi merely grinned before laying her cards down. "I win."

Though playful banter and a rough tickle-fight had ensued, and though Kairi was technically correct, and though Namine had pleaded for a rematch the following day, she already decided that it didn't matter. For, in her mind, as far as she concerned, she already had won.


	3. 3: Path of Sin

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT:**

From here on in, I'll most likely NOT add author's notes. Unless I feel like it. Or something. 'Cause I'm lazy.

**Theme #3: Path of Sin**

From as far as she could remember, Namine had always been fascinated with peoples' memories. It wouldn't have done, otherwise- Marluxia's constant interest in her "witchcraft" ensured it.

However, she had to admit that Sora was a favorite of hers.

Particularly because of memories of a certain red-haired girl.

Everything about the girl had fascinated Namine- her unique, but pretty hair color, her cheery smile, her bright eyes…

This was precisely what drove Namine to draw as many pictures of the other girl as she could, to engrave those features into her mind, as well as on a piece of paper.

Marluxia, who'd caught her when drawing, had glared at her, and declared her a sin to humanity. He threatened her, snarled over and over again that she was headed down the path of sin.

Even now, on the warm islands, snuggled up in said girl's arms in the comfortable familiarity of the bedroom, Namine had to wonder what Marluxia meant.

Was he disgusted because of her interest in the girl, or the fact that she was a girl? That lead to some other unpleasant questions; was she really acting out in sin? Was this really wrong? Was Marluxia right?

A soft breath on her neck broke her out of her thoughts. Viewing the sleeping girl's angelic features melted Namine's heart, right there on the spot. Tightening her hold on Kairi's shoulders, all thoughts left Namine's pretty head and, smiling, closed her eyes.

It didn't matter. After all, how could love be wrong?


	4. 4: Words

**Theme #4: Words**

Anniversaries were the worst.

Kairi bit her lip, pulling anxiously at the edge of her school shirt with one hand, clutching desperately at a piece of paper with her other. The piece of paper that held every word of a good portion of her soul in it. One that just didn't feel like enough.

She gave a shuddering sigh, but continued to walk towards the sea shack, despite the growing nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Mentally, she cursed the island's warm weather; ever since coming back from Hollow Bastion, a place she felt a deep connection to, Destiny Islands seemed far too warm for her tastes. Warmer than she was supposed to be useful. Normally, a roll of the short sleeves on the already breezy school uniform did wonders, but at the moment, it did no good.

Stopping short of the shack, Kairi took a deep breath, and looked down at the paper in her hands.

Destiny Islands, for as long as she could remember, had always been a place that most would not consider cultured, but very dependent on traditions. Thinking back on it, she supposed it was understandable. After all, the islands were pretty quiet; nothing much ever happened there. (then again, it would seem that way, now that she'd been out and about to other worlds.) So, the townsfolk entertained themselves through any means they could. A couple she could recite from memory involved the legendary Paopu Fruit, and how it must be shared with one that a person cared about most (a tradition that, admittedly, she'd already participated in) that was said to bring about good luck, particularly on the day that said person came of age.

Another one- one she was far less fond of- was the important exchanging of words on a special couple's anniversary. They could be in any form- spoken or written, poem or essay, it didn't matter. Though not as mystical as that of the Paopu fruit, it was one that was considered sacred.

There was only one problem- she'd never, for the life of her, been good with words.

Simple conversation, yes; eloquent, artistic arranging of words to make them pretty, no.

Of course, never had she heard it said that it had to be professional, or pretty. For all she knew, every other couple sang to each other in goofy limericks.

Even so…she wanted it to be good enough.

For _her_.

Looking back up, she glanced at the flaxen-haired beauty herself, perched atoop the roof. Her little white sundress had been traded for something slightly more fancy- a longer gown of powder blue, the skirt swishing about her slender legs as she moved. Her hair had been pulled back, though the bangs, as always, had managed to escape, framing her softly-rounded face. Even form where she stood, Kairi could see the pearly grin light up the angel's face. The sun behind, casting a halo around her body, completed the image.

Needless to say, Kairi's breath (along with any ego she had) left her.

"Nami!" she called, waving.

Without warning, Namine leapt from the sun-dried shingles of the roof, being caught at the last moment by an unsuspecting Kairi.

Namine's wide, dark eyes met the princess' own, and the two of them suddenly realized how close they were.

"Um…Sorry…" Namine muttered, quickly regaining dignity and distance. Kairi smiled at the other girl's shyness. " 'S'okay," she responded, rubbing her forearm nervously. "Um…You look…amazing," she added, hoping to quell any awkward silences that could form.

"Oh…Thank you…You do, too." Namine glanced down in modesty, but even from there, Kairi could see a pink hue rise to her cheeks. The girl's modesty and overall shyness made her heart swell.

Despite their best attempts, an awkward silence did rise.

In that moment, Kairi remembered what the two of them were there for. The paper in her hand (she desperately hoped her sweaty palms hadn't smeared it) became suddenly apparent and cutting in her hand, and butterflies seemed to push her heart up to her throat.

Taking a deep breath, she raised the paper, and began to read.

"Namine: From the first time I met you, I knew you were special." _Oh, God, what am I doing…?_ "There was something about you…to this day, I can't say what, exactly…" _Are you serious? Oh, she must think I'm the biggest idiot alive!_ "And…I honestly hope…that…"

In a rare movement, she frowned, and tore the paper in half. "Oh, screw it!" Namine's eyes widened, but she didn't back away, or show any sign of fear; rather, she looked curious. Intrigued, perhaps.

Without thinking, the princess took her love's hands in her own. "Namine, I've never been good with words. Honestly. I don't know how to describe what I feel when I'm around, or how good it feels, or anything like that. Really, I wasn't even sure what love was for a while!"

Unknowingly, Kairi pulled the girl closer. Namine, though surprised, was intent on listening, and had no intention of pulling away. "All I can be sure of…is that I love you."

With that, she gently moved sand onto the halves of the paper. "And Nami…I think that…as long as that remains true, words are meaningless. To Oblivion with tradition! If I obeyed it, would I be here with you right now?"

And for the first time, Kairi _really_ looked at Namine, and was stunned to find tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Shocked, she had no chance to ask what was wrong before her lips met the other girl's.

Her eyes widened, but closed afterwards, as she moved closer to feel the heat that Namine radiated. Her skin was soft, and her lips tasted of warm, salty island air, but with a tint of exoticness; something she couldn't quite place.

And for the moment, it was all that mattered.


	5. 5: Strawberry Jam

**Theme #5: Strawberry Jam**

"You islanders are unusual."

The spoon stopped halfway to Kairi's mouth when Namine made that statement.

"How so?"

Namine just smiled, leaning her head on her neatly folded hands. This smile, though, was different from her false happy one, or that mysterious, wistful one. No, this one was mischievous.

"Well, back where I come from, we didn't snack, much less on things so…unsubstantial."

Kairi moved a finger to her hair-which had darkened over time from a rosy crimson to an almost chestnut- in confusion. She glanced down at the spoon, which now rested in a half-full jar of strawberry jam.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it?"

Nami shrugged.

"Nothing, I suppose. But still…Aren't you supposed to put this on bread? Or…pastries? Something like that?"

Kairi grinned.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!"

Namine giggled; a musical, windy sound that, even when in a whimsical mood, sent a chill down Kairi's spine. The so-called "Nobody" had that effect on her…

"Okay, then- stun me!"

Kairi grinned. Despite popular belief amongst her friends, she never could turn down a challenge. Without another word, she filled the spoon, and held it expectantly to Namine's lips. The gold-haired girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Kairi, what-?"

She didn't get a chance to respond before the jam went into her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at the surprisingly mischievous girl, but her eyes widened at the sudden taste of the stuff.

"Wow! I…I had no idea!"

Kairi smiled sympathetically, all fire burned out for the time being.

"I guess they didn't have that where you used to live, huh?"

Namine's smile promptly vanished, and she looked down.

"No…But still…I miss it…you know? It was my home…"

Her lower lip trembled briefly, and the princess had the sudden urge to take her into her arms…to tell her it was all right…just let her know she wasn't alone…

"Here…Can I…?"

And in a moment, it was over. Namine was smiling and cheerful again. That much was evident as she gently but firmly took the spoon, and had another bite of the jam. Kairi blinked, but just as suddenly leaned over. Namine's eyes widened, but didn't refuse Kairi's sudden and aggressive kiss. Closing her eyes, she allowed it to deepen, as tongue met tongue, and the sweetness of it all far too apparent…Before she knew it, it was over. With one realization…

"Hey! You stole my jam!"

Kairi merely grinned, holding the spoon out again.

_Whatever she's feeling about all this…I'll wait. Until she's ready to tell me herself. I only hope…she doesn't hurt herself again…_


	6. 6: Green Tea

O.O

Wow. Just...Wow. I didn't think this would EVER get any reviews- I was just posting it fer s--t's 'n giggles! But thank you so much, you guys!

Closet Optimist: Heh, yeah. ; I love them so much, but it seems I haven't been able to find any other story about 'em. This challenge was the perfect excuse ta get inside there pretty little heads! I know what you mean! T.T Oh, well. I suppose yer right. That's what fanfiction's for! Thanks!

Nobody 08: I hope it didn't take too long. ; And I hope it doesn't disappoint, hon! I'll keep that in mind!

So, yeah. Written from a non-canonical, outside point of view this time. Mainly 'cause, despite Squeenix's character development, they didn't do a very good job on keeping us up-to-date on little details. Like the fact that their main characters are teenagers with things to worry about like school and parents, who I assume were pulling handfuls of their hair out in worry. Or what anyone else on the island felt about it, for that matter.

I suppose the Mayor of Destiny Islands (who shall remain nameless, unless anyone else cares to name him, in which case I will definitely consider) belongs to me, but no one and nothing else does.

---

The Mayor of Destiny Islands had been through his share of things in his life. Starting, of course, with the arrival of his adopted daughter, Kairi, ten years ago.

Since then, he struggled often between politics and raising his child alone; his wife had passed away before the red-haired girl came to the islands. Often times, he felt guilty, because he'd feel somewhat neglectful of the one muse of his life who really had any meaning. Of course, she always protested, often calling him 'The World's Best Father', which always made him smile.

He'd had to deal with her growing up, striking puberty with a vengeance, and becoming quite pretty. He'd nearly tugged his hair out, stressed with the slightest notion that she was hardly ever seen without more than one boy. It didn't help him any to know that he'd known them both since their childhood- they, too, were growing boys, and he knew quite well what came over a boy's mind at that horrid time- he'd been there too, once. Even so, he knew she cared deeply about them- almost all her daily occurrences included them. So, he let her alone, trusting her more than he sometimes thought he should have.

He'd had to deal with the brief dark void in his mind- a great big nothing, as though his memories had completely vanished during a week (or was it a month? How on earth could he know?)-long period. All he knew for certain was that he'd been more than happy to have his little girl back.

Or at least, it had seemed that way for a while. From his 'awakening' to her fifteenth birthday, he didn't remember seeing Riku or Sora (he could've sworn that the brown-haired boy hadn't been there before...it must have been his imagination) at all; whenever he questioned Kairi about it, though, she always changed the subject. Being a parent, it made him suspicious, but decided not to question it. He came to the theory that their mysterious disappearance did something to Kairi, because though she was there, at the same time, she wasn't. Within time, he began to wonder when she'd last smiled, or where her bubbliness had suddenly gone.

For a while, he wondered if this suddenly serious, mature young lady was really his daughter.

He'd had to deal with her sudden, though brief, disappearance; in nauseating worry, he was positive that his hair had become thinner; so much that, when she finally returned, it was a good five minutes before she left his arms.

All of this he'd witnessed, and each time, he didn't think anything could surprise him. It was probably a mistake; each time, Kairi proved him wrong.

The strongest example came, about a month after her disappearance, when she brought a friend home from school. (Or, at least, he supposed. He suspected there was more to it than he really knew, but at the moment, he didn't want to think about it.) Namine was a young, blonde-haired beauty who, had it not been for the shy, quiet demeanor, could have been Kairi's twin sister. He did what any caring single father would do- shook her hand, smiled warmly, and went to the kitchen to make green tea, a traditional form of hospitality on the islands.

When he walked through the door to Kairi's bedroom to check on the girls and give them their tea, he stopped short.

There, on the bed, were the girls. Namine's arms were around his daughter, who in return had her lips on the other's cheek.

The creak of the door alerted them, suddenly looking up like deer in the headlights.

As Kairi's only family member and a hopefully righteous mayor, he smiled at them, setting the tray with green tea on Kairi's nightstand. "Enjoy, girls. I'm not much of a cook- tea is about the only thing I haven't burned yet." Chuckling, he quickly exited their room.

He decided that, out of everything that girl (and, to a smaller degree, himself) had been through, this really took the cake.

Thank God for tea.


	7. 7: Blossoms

Ho Gawd wow how long has it BEEN since I've updated this thing? God...

---

"What are these?"

Kairi glanced up from her homework assignment, glad to be able to do so. Much as she loved being back on Destiny Islands with her friends after what seemed like an eternity, she hated having to fall back into these mundane routines. If it weren't for evidence proving otherwise, she'd almost call it "reality."

But of course, that would just be foolish.

At that precise moment, Namine stood on the heels of her bare feet, bent over at an almost 90-degree angle, over the windowsill. Kairi cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Namine glanced over her shoulder and pointed at the windowsill. "These purple things in the window. What are they called?"

Blinking, Kairi promptly shut her geometry book shut and stood next to Namine. From that spot, she could see that the blonde-haired girl was looking at the flowers that had been planted there. "Those are Morning Glories." Namine's blank stare made Kairi blink even more, unsure of how to elaborate on such a simple topic. "Um…they're flowers. They're native to Destiny Islands."

The flowers in question had just blossomed. _That's right…It's spring now, isn't it?_ thought Kairi absently. Springtime…A time for allergies, for new life…for new romance…

Namine pouted thoughtfully. "So…these are flowers…?" she asked, leaning over again. Kairi's eyes widened. "You've never seen flowers before?"

Namine looked down, embarrassed, most likely. "Well…the Organization didn't really bother to grow them. I stayed inside for as long as I can remember…"

Kairi's gaze softened. It hadn't occurred to her that the other girl had been so sheltered…she hadn't even known…

Erasing that thought from her mind, she smiled prettily. "Well, what do you think?" Namine nodded absently. "They're pretty, really. I didn't know they could be so colorful…"

Kairi smiled. "I guess so…I think you're prettier, honestly." The blush in Namine's cheeks only encouraged the light kiss.


	8. 8: Chrysanthemums

Ah, yes...Interesting factoid. In some areas of Europe and Asia, the chrysanthemum is a symbol of DEATH. Of course, I couldn't let that little tidbit of useful information go, could I? What kind of author(in-trainingcough) would I be if I did? ;)

---

Love was complicated. People were complicated. It may have given anyone else a headache, because yes, people could be frustrating.

Namine, however, had always been observant. Perhaps it was because of the limited contact she'd had with the other Nobodies, perhaps not. Either way, she found people, and the things they came with, interesting. She liked to wonder why they did what they did, or why they said what they said, in every situation, every day.

For example…Kairi. A person so near and dear to what might have been her heart, and one of the most fascinating people of all. There were little things she did- like how her eyes crinkled when she smiled, or how she sometimes held her hands behind her back, innocent, and yet not- and little things she said, always considerate and sweet, but at times with underlying meanings. Meanings no one knew, but Kairi herself. Within time, Namine began to understand why.

There was a time, however, in which Kairi did something that not even Namine could comprehend.

The two of them walked home from school one day, but didn't go to Kairi's house. Instead, Kairi stopped into a flower shop, and went in the opposite direction. She hadn't asked Namine to come with her, but Namine went, anyway.

The two of them had gone to Kairi's childhood island, and into the secret cavern. (which, as it turned out, was not really that secret. Scribblings and drawings could be seen from every child to ever grow up in their small community.)

Kairi had laid the bouquet down in front of the wooden door at the back. Namine often wondered what was behind it, but something kept her from asking. Why, she didn't really know. Perhaps that, scary as it was, kept her from doing so.

Namine took a closer look at the bouquet. The flower was an odd shade of red. More pink-ish, than red-ish. Messy petals. For the first time since school had let out, she spoke.

"What are these flowers called?"

Kairi looked up at her. There was a smile on her face, but it wasn't an eye-crinkling one. Rather, her blue-amethyst eyes were wide, sparkling, in the filtered light form the hole in the top of the cavern. This smile was fragile, as though just barely concealing something.

Something about this smile made Namine crouch down and wrap her arms around the other girl. The embrace was returned.

"These are chrysanthemums. In…other worlds I've been to…a chrysanthemum is a symbol of death."

Namine's eyes widened, and her grip tightened. "What…? Who-?"

Kairi laid her head against Namine's shoulder, pecking her cheek. "I'll explain later."

For once, Namine wasn't sure she wanted to know. But perhaps, that was the most important reason of all to listen.


	9. 9: Illusion

There were times Namine had nightmares.

Not blood-curdling screaming nightmares, to be sure…but nightmares that made her wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, and made her fret for the rest of the time she should have been sleeping.

She used to draw. But not anymore. Because of what happened with Castle Oblivion…It had turned out to be an illusion. Just like the false memories she'd implanted in Sora's pretty head…lies, like little venom kisses…The very thought made her shudder.

Kairi wondered why. After nightly bouts of passion, the two of them liked to talk. Kairi once asked why Namine didn't draw anymore. The girl obviously had talent. (or was it skill? Who knew?) Why not use it?

Namine had changed the subject.

The truth was, she wanted this, her home, her life, her…her love…to be real.

This is what she thought, after waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, next to a barely-covered Kairi. _Please…Let this be real…_


End file.
